A Musical Battle between Artists
by kayoi1234
Summary: Who would of thought a battle between a guitarist and a violinist could be so intriguing? Especially if the two combatants are the two shyest Artists in the entire class.
1. BATTLE 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Nior nor any of the song mentioned in the story.**

 **AN: Yes, yes, I know, I'm meant to be working on the** ** _Quotes told a Story_** **but this was stuck in my head for weeks, and I shit you not, begged for itself to be written. So here is a musical battle between Marinette on the violin and Nathaniel on the both acoustic and electric guitars.**

 **P.S: There are going to be points in this where you, the reader can go on YouTube and play a song as you read this.**

Adrian did not what to expect when we walked into the theatre that day.

Because the school did not have a fully equipped music room, the school was forced to have some classes at theatre down the road.

No-one really cared. The place had good acoustics and was large, so the sound could travel further.

Anyway, my dear reader, let's go back to our story.

As Adrian was last to arrive, he had to get one of the keyboards, instead of using he grand piano that sat in the centre of the stage, which Marinette leaned against, pulling the bow of a violin softly against its strings.

Wait, _violin?_

When did Marinette play the violin?

He tapped Nino on the shoulder, who was tuning a trumpet and voiced his question.

"Ah, you never noticed dude? She's known to play the violin for ages. She's the probably the best person who plays the violin." was the dark-skinned boy's reply.

Adrian watched her go over to Nathaniel, who practiced chords on a guitar, which made his stomach twist into uncomfortable knots as she tapped the red-head on the shoulder, and began to question him. Nathaniel agreed and they both took centre of the stage.

When that happened, everyone got _extremely_ excited. They all went to the stage, sitting on the bench next to the piano, on the floor, on amps or just stood.

He felt a tug on his arm as Nino began to drag him away towards the stage. 'Nino! What's going on?"

"Dude! When both Marinette and Nathaniel go centre stage to face off, it's always really, really good!" Nino said excitedly as they reached the stage and sat on a pair on amps.

"So, who's leading at the moment?" Alix asked Alya, who pulled out her phone.

"It's Nathaniel with 4 victories, Marinette only has 3." The journalist replied, smirking.

"So, Marinette, I believe you begin this time, since you lost the last round." Nathaniel said in a teasing matter, which was unnatural for the shy artist to do.

Marinette gave a sigh as she put the violin under her chin, and immediately launched into song.

( **Song: Donut Hole** **（ドーナツホール）** **-GUMI (Violin Cover))**

Adrian can only watch in awe as Marinette played the notes and chords with precision and grace, not messing up a note or fumbling around.

Everyone else watched the spectacle with wide eyes, their instruments forgotten.

As Marinette played the last note, she pointed the bow at Nathaniel. "Try to beat that." She said with confidence, smirking.

Nathaniel thought for a moment, before picking up his guitar and striking the first chord.

( **Song: (Acoustic) Ikanaide /** **いかないで** **(Off Vocal))**

Compared to Marinette's song, Nathaniel's was rather slow paced, and a bit sad. Either way, the playing was at professional level, and had not messed up once.

It was quite nice to watch his hands fly over the fret board and the strings.

When he had plucked the last chord, he looked at Marinette with a glare that meant one thing. " _Try me"_

So Marinette retaliated by pulling the bow across the strings.

 **(Song: Sunset Yesterday** **（夕景イエスタデイ）** **-IA (Violin Cover))**

The song was a happy one, as Marinette's emotions spilled out as the notes were played. She winked at Alya who gave a large smirk and Nathaniel smiled a bit.

Marinette gave a bit of a twirl as she continued to play and when she finished, she gave a bow and looked at Nathaniel, one eyebrow raised in satisfaction.

Not to give up easily, Nathaniel reached for the electric guitar, putting his acoustic down and launched into a new song.

 **(Song: 9mm Parabellum Bullet ft.** **【** **IA ROCKS** **】** **\- Setsuna Drive (Guitar Cover))**

Nathaniel played with the same ferocity as Marinette, and stood up to play his song, rather than sitting down.

Adrian was surprised that the boy had taken an electric guitar, as the artist had never struck him as someone who even picks up that sort of instrument.

As the last note faded from the air, Nathaniel looked at Marinette, who immediately launched into a song.

 **(Song: Daze Violin Cover [Aka To Kuro])**

Marinette had chosen yet another fast pace song, and was actually dancing as she played, spinning and twirling around as she played, grinning.

Adrian was staring at Marinette as Nino nudged him and said "Dude, you're totally in love with her." which Adrian replied with a protest.

"Liar" Nino accused, and laughed quietly.

As she finished, Nathaniel just shrugged and said "No way can I compete with that. You win."

"You know, I think we can give them one more show." Marinette said before leaning next to the red-head's ear and whispering something.

The artist agreed and this time, they both played a duet.

 **(Song: Matryoshka [VIOLIN+GUITAR])**

They played in perfect sync, as if they had years of practise together. Not one note or chord out of place, while playing a wild song that made no sense to anyone.

Once they finished, they both gave a bow, and made their way to pack up, since the class was almost finished.

Adrian made his way towards, Marinette, who was putting her violin back in the case and said "Good job Mari."

Marinette was startled and nearly dropped her bow, as she made a weird mix of gurgling noises and whimpers.

"A-a-Adrian! Y-you s-s-s-startled me!" She managed to get out as she turned a violent shade of red.

Adrian, being the dense boy he was, had no idea what this body language and continued to praise Marinette and offer her to play with him in a duet.

He was very surprised when she refused.

"I'm more used to Nathaniel or Alya when I play duets. And I've never had a duet with someone who can play piano." She explained hurriedly, before snapping the case shut and running off.

Adrian stood there, confused, as Nino and Kim both pat him on the shoulder and said "Better luck next time".

Before Nino began to plague the final few minutes of class with incidental music.


	2. BATTLE TWO

**Disclaimer: Who was the idiot who said I owned Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Nior!?**

 **AN: LOOK. ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY? I MAKE THIS HAVE ONE EXTRA CHAPTER.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the rant. But In this chapter, Adrian goes head to head with Marinette, Alya plays Cello and Jukela is a mad piano player.**

Adrian was not the kind to give up.

Oh, he was not the kind to give up at all.

Plagg might say that Adrian was going head over heels for the girl, but Adrian ignored his little Kwami.

It was only sixty music lessons that Marinette had actually take matters into her own hands.

"You know what! Adrian. You. Piano. Now. "She said, pointing at electric piano on the stage (The grand was removed for cleaning or something) and picked up her violin.

"Here is how our wager works. Same rules as me a Nathaniel's except if you win, I'll perform a duet with you. If I win, you have to stop pestering me, got it!" Marinette said haughtily. Alya was in a state of shock. Marinette had not stuttered once during that sentence.

Adrian gave a nod, and stood behind the piano. "Do I start?" He asked.

Marinette gave a nod.

Stretching out his fingers, he began to play.

( **Song: Kagerou Days [Heat Haze Days] Piano – Synthesia)**

He played, hoping this was enough to throw Marinette off, and he could win.

This song was one of ones he learnt on his breaks, after watching some anime.

He continued to play and when he finished, he looked at Marinette with a questioning look.

Marinette set the violin under chin, the bow rested on the strings and she began to play.

( **Song: Undertale: Megalovania (Violin Cover) Taylor Davis)**

She played the song with such ferocity and passion, as she wanted to win and she was challenging Adrian to try something that could beat it.

Adrian smirked as he pressed his foot on the pedal

 **(Song: Undertale - Spear of Justice (Undyne's Battle/Theme) Piano Cover)**

He played one his few favourites, and looked up to see Marinette unimpressed, which was surprising for most. Wasn't she madly in love with the blonde model?

Apparently not at the moment, as she watched with disinterest.

As Adrian finished, Marinette launched into song immediately.

 **(Song: Senbonzakura - cover by Lindsey Stirling)**

Marinette played without missing a note, and spinning and twirling around, and all that spinning reminded Adrian of Ladybug, but he pushed that to the back of his mind and watched Marinette.

When she finished, she pointed the in same matter as her battles with Nathaniel and said, only one word. "Go."

( **Song: IA - Night talk deceive** **『夜咄ディセイブ』** **| MIDI piano.)**

Adrian played, knowing the story behind the song, and hoping that Marinette would back off after this one.

He played, never missing a note or hitting the wrong key, playing out the flats and sharps and notes into a melodious song.

After he finished he gave a bow and looked at Marinette, who looked strangely conflicted.

Then she gave a shrug and began to play.

( **Song: Kokiri Forest (From Zelda OoT) Violin - Taylor Davis)**

Marinette smiled as she played this, bring back memories of playing Legend of Zelda when she was younger and wanting to play this exact song on the violin later.

As she finished she looked at Adrian with a questioning look, wondering he was going to play.

In fact, Adrian was.

Keyword: _was._

As the blonde model reached for the black and white keys, he froze.

' _Shit'_ he thought to himself, sweating ' _I've lost haven't I?'_

He put his hands up and said "I surrender. You win."

Marinette couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the lesson.

Nino, for the second time in a row, plagued the rest of his life with incidental music.

( **Song?: sans stop plaguing my life with incidental music (Undertale) )**

To say the least, Marinette on Violin and Alya on the Cello and _Holy hell was that Jukela on the Piano!_

 **(Song: Mission Impossible (Piano/Cello/Violin) ft. Lindsey Stirling – ThePianoGuys)**


	3. FUTURE REFRENCE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **AN: This...is not actually a chapter. It's a future reference guide. For who plays what.**

Adrian: Piano

 _Pretty obvious this one..._

Alex: Bassoon

 _She lost a bet and now has to play it for the rest of her life._

Alya: Cello

 _Cello and Violin work well together._

Chloe: Triangle

 _She wanted to be a harpist, but she has zero musical talent. So she got the triangle instead._

Kim: Bass Guitar

 _He said it was a "manly" instrument._

Ivan: Band Drums

 _He wants to part of a band one day, so here's his excuse._

Marinette: Violin

 _A gentle and dainty instrument._

Nathaniel: Guitar (Acoustic and Electric)

 _It was a good source of inspiration and a good finger exercise._

Juleka: Electric Keyboard

 _She just really likes the creepy tones._

Rose: Viola

 _It's a cute instrument!_

Mylene: Xylophone

 _She likes percussion, but drums were way to loud._

Lila: Flute

 _Again, obvious_

Sabrina: Oboe

 _She wasn't allowed to be better than Chloe. This time, Sabrina didn't listen and played a 6 minute solo._

Max: Theremin

 _He wanted a sci-fi instrument. It was the only thing the theatre had._

Nino: Trombone

 _He learnt about "incidental music". Now he won't shut up._


End file.
